Lovely Food
by Pieree
Summary: Bosan di hotel, pemain sepak bola asal negara tulip pun jalan-jalan di Jakarta. Dan ketika mata uang euro tidak berlaku di kalangan masyarakat, datanglah Nesia yang memborongnya ke sebuah restoran makanan khas Indonesia. "Kalau Paman lapar, datang yuk ke rumah makanku..." NethereNesia. R&R?


**summary**

**Bosan di hotel, pemain sepak bola asal negara tulip pun jalan-jalan di Jakarta. Dan ketika mata uang euro tidak berlaku di kalangan masyarakat, datanglah Nesia yang memborongnya ke sebuah restoran makanan khas Indonesia. **

.

.

"Hh..."

Hembusan nafas lelah terdengar dari mulut Nethere van Persie, sang kapten kesebelasan timnas Belanda. Kini pria itu lagi berada di ibu kota negara Zamrud Khatulistiwa, Jakarta, Indonesia. Di sebuah kamar hotel berarsitektur mewah, dirinya tengah bergelung di atas kasur sambil memainkan _iPad_-nya dengan tatapan malas. Dia _close_ game _Angry Birds_ dengan menekan tombol _home_, lalu ia meletakkan begitu saja benda canggih itu di atas bantal.

Ini memang sudah termasuk hari bebas bagi para pemain timnas. Tentu karena _friendly match_ dengan negara Indonesia sudah diselenggarakan tepat sehari yang lalu; kemarin—yang berhasil dimenangi dengan skor 3-0 oleh Belanda—mereka hanya perlu menunggu waktu untuk dimutasikan kembali ke daerah Eropa.

"Kapan kita pulang?" Neth berkata sambil menatap langit-langit kamar.

"Kalau bukan besok, ya lusa." Manajer timnas yang sedang memeriksa jadwal menjawab. "Kenapa?"

"Aku bosan di sini..."

"Kenapa kau tidak jalan-jalan saja seperti yang lain?"

"Di luar panas. Aku benci panas." Ia menutup kelopak matanya.

"Padahal kalau latihan di lapangan kau juga sering panas-panasan..."

Cibiran Manajer tidak mempan kepadanya. Lagi pula Nethere memang lebih sering latihan _outdoor_ di daerah Eropa; seperti Manchester atau Amsterdam—yang notabene lebih banyak musim dinginnya dibandingkan Indonesia. Neth segera memiringkan tubuh, lalu memeluk guling. Pria itu terdiam lama. Bahkan sampai ada yang mengira bahwa dia sudah terlelap.

"Argh, bosan..."

Lagi, gumaman tersebut keluar dari mulut Neth.

"Keluar sana, Nethere. Di luar pasti banyak wanita-wanita eksotik khas Indonesia yang bersedia menghiburmu." Kiper timnas berkomentar dengan tawa pelan. Ia berusaha membujuk Neth yang sedang dilanda kejenuhan. "Kemarin malam aku sempat ke klab malam, dan hasilnya... wow. Aku sangat bersenang-senang."

Dalam hati Neth berpikir keras. Jujur saja, ia ingin keluar supaya bisa mencari suasana baru. Tapi dia...

"Atau, kau mungkin bisa bertemu dengan gadis muda yang bertubuh mungil dan berwajah imut. Di Belanda jarang kan ada wanita yang seperti itu...?"

**Srek.**

Neth mendadak bangkit. Pria bertubuh atletis itu menuruni ranjang, berdiri dan kemudian menyambar dompet di meja, serta kemeja putih yang dia gantung di _hanger_.

"Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu..."

"Dasar _lolicon_."

"Berisik. Aku mau ke restoran, bukan mencari wanita." Neth mengabaikan ejekan itu, lalu segera menepuk pelan pundak Manajernya sambil berjalan menuju pintu keluar. "_Vaarwel.._."

"Apa kau butuh mobil sewaan?"

"Tidak. Aku bisa pakai taksi."

Manajer mengangguk pelan, namun sedetik berselang, ada sesuatu yang merasuki pikirannya. "Hei, Neth—"

**Blam.**

Nyatanya _striker_ handal tim itu sudah terlebih dulu keluar pintu hotel. Sang Manajer pun menggaruk rambut belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku lupa menanyainya, apa dia sudah membawa uang—dalam bentuk rupiah—atau belum..."

Sebenarnya ia ingin menyeruak keluar dan mengatakan hal itu ke Nethere, tapi hawa malas lebih dulu berhasil untuk terus menahannya di sofa hotel.

.

.

.

**LOVELY—FOOD**

**Hetalia by Hidekazu Himaruya**

**AU—Alternate Universe**

**Pieree Present...**

**(Netherlands—Fem!Indonesia)**

.

.

**one of two**

-pertemuan-

.

.

**[**Nethere van Persie (Netherlands) & Nesia Puteri (Indonesia)**]**

.

.

Beberapa detik setelah keluar hotel, Nethere merasakan kehadiran matahari di atas kota Jakarta yang benar-benar menyirami tubuhnya dengan sinar panas yang menyengat. Bahkan Neth pun harus mengernyitkan kedua matanya—agar tidak kesilauan—saat ia coba memperhatikan beberapa ruko yang terjejer di depan hotel. Untung dalam waktu beberapa hari lagi ia akan segera meninggalkan negara tropis ini dan pulang ke negaranya yang beriklim sejuk.

Tidak ingin berlama-lama di tempatnya berdiri, ia segera berjalan ke sebuah halte di pinggir jalan. Entahlah itu halte bis atau taksi—tak ada tulisannya. Yang jelas Nethere van Persie itu telah memutuskan untuk tetap menunggu kendaraan umum datang menghampirinya. Dengan berdiri, tentunya. Tak mungkin kan ia duduk di sebuah kursi besi yang sudah berkarat seperti itu?

Apabila dia dianggap bule sombong... ya, ya, dan ya. Terserahlah apa kata orang mengenai dirinya.

"Eh, dia Van Persie, kan?"

"Itu, pemain bola terkenal...!"

"Demi apa?"

"Aku melihatnya di siaran _live_ _friendly match_ Belanda vs Indonesia kemarin!"

"Ah, tampannya~!"

Obrolan itu terdengar dari arah kirinya. Neth menoleh. Dia tatapi siswi-siswi remaja sekolahan yang lagi curi-curi pandang ke arahnya. Dari sudut pandang matanya sendiri, sebenarnya Neth mengakui kalau ada salah satu dari ketiga orang itu yang menyerupai tipenya. Tipe loli. Imut, kecil, dan terlihat lucu. Sebab memang benar kata sang kiper timnas, Nethere (sedikit) terobsesi sama perempuan kecil.

Tapi sayangnya, ia tidak suka kalau ada yang mengenali profesinya. Apalagi jika merupakan seorang fans yang berisik.

Nethere memalingkan wajah. Diambilnya kacamata yang dari tadi mengendap di saku kemeja, lalu ia pakai kacamata besar ber-_frame_ coklat untuk menutupi sepertiga dari mukanya. Tanpa berkomentar apa-apa, pria yang terlihat _stay cool_ di tempatnya itu segera pergi dari kawasan halte. Mungkin ia harus tetap berjalan agar tak ada orang lain yang mengenali dirinya.

Terlihatlah taksi yang akan melintas. Neth sadar dan segera mengulurkan tangan. Tak butuh banyak omong, pria bermodel rambut _spike_ itu memasuki mobil berlambang burung biru tersebut.

"Mau ke mana, Tuan?"

Sambil menyalakan argometernya, pertanyaan itu dilayangkan oleh sang supir. Neth terdiam sebentar. Sebenarnya ia masih belum menentukan tujuannya pergi. Ia juga tak tau tempat mana saja yang bagus di sekitar sini.

"Aku lapar. Mungkin ke tempat makan."

"Mau yang di daerah sini, atau sedikit jauh?"

"Sekitar sini."

"Butuh rekomendasian restoran Indonesia yang digemari sekota, Tuan?" Mobil pun berjalan dengan perlahan, dan supir itu mencoba untuk beramah-tamah. Walau ia tidak tau siapakah Nethere van Persie ini, supir itu yakin bahwa Neth adalah seorang turis. Yah, siapa tau ia mendapatkan tip spesial dari pria impor tersebut

Tapi sayangnya Nethere menggeleng. Ia tak berpikir akan mencicipi makanan Indonesia. Ia tidak suka—terutama kuliner khas negara kepulauan ini, karena bentuknya tak ada yang menarik di matanya.

"Tidak perlu. Cukup ke _fast food_ terdekat. Kayaknya McDonald."

"Oh, baiklah, Tuan..."

Setelah itu, tak ada pembicaraan yang terdengar. Tak ada pertanyaan atau obrolan santai lagi. Sepertinya supir berdarah jawa itu cukup kecewa mendapati jawaban datar dari pria Belanda itu. Habisnya Neth kelihatan sama sekali tak tertarik mengarungi keunikan yang tersedia di Indonesia.

Hanya saja, ada sebuah hal yang membuat Nethere terkesiap dengan sendirinya. Terutama saat ia mendapati angka 11.250 di argometer taksi. Angka itu masih akan terus naik seiring jauhnya perjalanan yang dia tempuh. Jujur saja, harga itu tidak mahal bagi pemain sepak bola dunia sepertinya. Teramat sangat murah, malahan. Namun...

**Set.**

Nethere buru-buru merogoh dompet, dan kemudian mengintip isinya.

Ketika ia sadar bahwa dirinya tak membawa sepeser pun rupiah, angka tersebut bisa membuahkan malapetaka baginya. Sebab di dalam dompet mahalnya, hanya terdapat uang euro—mata uang negara Belanda—yang pastinya tidak akan berlaku di sini.

"Sial..."

"Ada apa, Tuan?"

Nethere tidak menjawab. Namun saat ia menemukan sebuah uang berwarna hijau di selipan dompetnya. Ia segera menyandarkan punggungnya sambil menghela nafas lega.

"Tidak ada apa-apa..." Sahutnya.

Setidaknya Rp 20.000 bisa membayar ongkos biaya taksi ini.

"Saya turun di sini saja." Karena tak ingin membuat angka di argometer semakin tinggi, segeralah ia memberhentikan taksi. "Terima kasih."

Ia serahkan uang Rp 20.000 ke supir dan keluar tanpa memedulikan kembaliannya. Sebelum dirinya terkena sinar matahari lagi, Neth langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah bangunan yang setidaknya bisa melindunginya dari panas cuaca yang menyengat kulit kaukasoid-nya.

"Tsch..." Ia berdecak. Pandangannya menjelajahi sekitar.

Sekarang apa?

Dia tidak mempunyai uang sama sekali—dalam bentuk rupiah—dan dirinya sudah berada jauh dari hotel. Oke, bagi altet sepertinya, berjalan atau berlari sebanyak beberapa km (dari sini ke hotel) bukanlah hal yang sulit. Namun rasanya ada beban seberat 50 kg apabila mengetahui harus berlari dengan suasana panas seperti ini.

Ah, Nethere memang benar-benar benci panas.

**Krrrt...**

Nethere memegangi perutnya secara refleks. Ia berdecih, lalu melirikkan kedua matanya ke kanan dan kiri. Ia berharap tak ada yang mendengar suara perutnya yang berbunyi.

Mungkin ia harus ke McDonald dulu. Toh, restoran khas Amerika itu tak begitu jauh di depannya. Palingan hanya berjalan beberapa menit juga sudah sampai. Tapi... ingatan mengenai isi dompetnya membuat keinginan Nethere van Persie harus diputus begitu saja.

Sepertinya ia—benar-benar—harus berjalan kaki ke hotel.

"Hai, Paman Turis..."

Mendadak, suara itu membuat mata beriris hijau Nethere—di balik kacamatanya—terbelalak. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar, lalu mengernyit saat tak menemukan siapa pun yang berbicara kepadanya.

"Yang tadi itu... siapa?"

"Ini aku. Nesia." Katanya lagi. "Coba lihat ke bawah sini..."

Neth pun menunduk, harus dia akui bahwa kehadiran sosok gadis bertubuh mungil di depannya membuat dirinya terkejut. Mungkin karena tinggi orang—yang bernama Nesia itu—terlalu rendah baginya. Sekitar 160-an; dirinya 190-an. Sulit bagi Neth untuk menyadarinya dari awal. Terutama jika Nesia berdiri terlalu dekat dengannya.

Pria berambut pirang pucat itu segera melepas kacamatanya dengan kasar, lalu ia segera memundurkan tubuhnya ke belakang. Tanpa sadar, wajahnya sedikit memerah saat melihat sosok loli di depannya. Seperti apa yang sudah kita ketahui, Neth memang selalu tertarik dengan manusia imut (ber-_gender_ perempuan) yang jauh lebih kecil di bandingkan dirinya.

"Kenapa?" Gadis berponi samping itu mengadah pun tersenyum lebar, memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya. Tangan kecilnya pun segera menyentuh lengan Nethere. Erat. "Tadi Paman bilang lapar, kan?"

"H-Hah?"

"Kalau Paman lapar, datang yuk ke rumah makanku..."

.

.

**see you**

.

.

**my note**

**Ngga perlu heran lagi kenapa aku make nama Van Persie di sini. Tentu karena dialah yang menginspirasiku untuk membuat fict Lovely Food. Soalnya aku nemu artikel yang ngeinfoin kalo Van Persie suka sama pempek sama nasi padang, ahaha. Aku turut bangga dan bahagia... :')**

**Anw, ini bukan RPF loh. Bukan ya, bukan. Aku hanya meminjam nama Van Persie-nya aja (nama lengkap Van Persie bukan Nethere Van Persie). Tapi ngga apa sih bayangin Nethere di sini jadi kayak Van Persie. Abis di friendly match Belanda vs Indonesia kemarin (beberapa bulan yang lalu), Van Persie mirip banget sama personifikasi Netherlands di Hetalia sih... :'D**

**Terakhir, selamat ulang tahun Indonesia (Nesia)!**

.

.

**warm regards,**

**Pieree...**


End file.
